<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>某种幸福 by Graycrocodile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508095">某种幸福</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile'>Graycrocodile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>欧比旺被一种复杂而自私的感情萦绕着，无法摆脱。夏天最后一个长夜落下，他失去了他的忧愁。<br/>西斯奎/绝地旺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一种陌生的情感久久地萦绕着欧比旺，温柔地，连绵地，孜孜不倦地席卷着他。那是一种如此自私如此复杂的情感，欧比旺对此并不熟悉。相比下他更熟悉悔恨，烦恼或者遗憾。哦其实他也没那么擅长掌控那些情感。圣殿的夏天是明朗的，天早早地亮起，他有时候会爬上师父的床，吵醒奎刚金，要求吃掉他早餐的水果，而奎刚会微笑着喝着茶看着他，蓝眼睛里的海水温暖地包裹着他，撩拨着他。是什么时候开始，自己与周遭遁离了呢，是第一次梦遗吗，不不，要比那还早，但应该是开始于一个夏天，与所有的关于夏天的回忆一起，诞生了这种忧愁的情愫。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺躺在床上，在夏天即将终结的一个清晨。他沿着海边漫无目的地走着，柔软的沙子纠缠着他的脚趾，他想着他即将终结的学徒生涯，他觉得永远地当奎刚的学徒也不错，但却为自己这种荒谬的想法而感到羞愧。他应当成为一个像奎刚金那样的大师，而不是这样一个在师父不在时自怨自艾的可悲年轻人。今天他走得太久，久得天都暗了下去，这是夏天与秋天的分界了，从今天开始，白天会越来越短。</p><p>当他终于结束这次有些漫长的散步之后，已经是两天之后了，奎刚金直到第三天才回到圣殿。他感知到他的学徒有哪些地方不一样了，他的绿眼睛里少掉了青木瓜一样的淡淡忧愁，他不再在早晨踏着晨光叫自己的名字，不再在偶尔对视中抿着红润的嘴微笑，甚至不再亲切地喊自己师父了。他想是不是自己的小学徒终于长大了，该剪掉辫子开始自己的旅程了，还是他终于有了自己的方向，选择继续伴自己左右或是追寻自己的原力之路。如果真的到那个时候，他会祝福，并且放手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>欧比旺终于结束了一天的训练，他晚饭也没吃就立刻回到了自己的房间，脱掉汗涔涔的袍子和湿透的内裤，匆匆舔了一下手指就送到下面滋滋冒水的肉缝中。他在棉质的床单上蹭着自己的阴茎，渴望得到再多一点快感。他用湿漉漉的手掌包裹着龟头，像那天一样给自己手淫，但是他的手不够大，不能像那个人一样完全地包住。他小心地分开下面的肉瓣，阴道深处的瓣膜已经被撕裂，他必须要足够小心才能避免再次伤到自己。两根手指摸到内壁上略微粗糙的地方，轻轻磨蹭，他咬着被子，发出低低的呻吟。但是他觉得不够，光裸的臀部摩擦着床单，他用原力给自己找来一个高颈的玻璃水瓶，试探性地插入自己流着水的，渴望着叫嚣着更多更猛烈操弄的阴道。玻璃颈冰冷地没入暖的肉体打开他阴道的尽头，磨蹭着体内的敏感点。他已经用前面射了一次，但是余韵之后后面两张空虚的小嘴张合着表示不满。他只能一只手伸到身后，开始玩弄自己的后穴，他的胳膊不够长，手指不够粗，他紧咬着双唇抱着一条大腿开始同时刺激自己前后的两个小穴，他的手很累，胳膊很酸，但是他不想停下来，在无声的哭泣中他的水流得整个屁股都湿漉漉的。</p><p>隔壁发出轻微的响声。奎刚大师回来了，他似乎在和别人说话，那一定是非常愉快的对话，时不时发出低沉的笑声。奎刚真好，他会轻轻地摸自己的头，宽大厚实的手掌搭在自己肩膀，在沮丧时安慰自己，快乐时拥抱自己。欧比旺自弃地躺在床上，屁股里还插着那个瓶子。他不应该是这样，不应该如此淫荡，用玻璃瓶和手指操弄自己高潮一次又一次。他曾经肖想着可以在凉爽干燥的床单上，虔诚地亲吻他的师父，他的朋友，他的恋人。在他的亲吻中共同分享彼此的爱与快乐。是那个与奎刚有着相似面孔的男人，在夜幕低垂的时候，他用无法抗拒的黑暗原力制服了自己，把自己压倒在沙滩上侵犯，肆意亵玩他自己都没碰过的两个小穴。他痛苦地喊叫但是没人听见，海边起了风暴，淹没了所有的声音。</p><p>他翻了个身，高颈瓶从湿软的洞里滑落滚落到地上，咕噜噜地发出声响。他还想要更多，而这令他难以容忍。那个西斯的阴茎那么大，他难以相信自己竟然能全部吞下。他跪在沙滩上，脸磨蹭着粗糙的沙砾，那个残暴的男人阴茎不断抽插着自己的阴道，顶开柔软的内壁直达深处，自己体内的小口却淫荡地吐出一波又一波的水液，帮助那个巨兽继续侵犯，阴唇也温顺地亲吻西斯的囊袋，随着龟头的抽离迎合着它下一次的进入。从来没有用做他用的后穴也被自己吐出的水浸湿，在一次又一次高潮下变得松软可口，他膝盖和脸颊的疼痛，甚至瓣膜撕裂的疼痛都感受不到了，他只能察觉到脊椎升起的一阵又一阵的快感，仿佛要溺死在圣殿巨大的钟声里一样。</p><p>“不行了，我在流血，我很疼……请你放过我，我不会跟别人说的我保证……求求你了……”欧比旺的小洞已经肿了，吐出的水液中浸着血丝，混着射进去的精液流到他白嫩的大腿上。</p><p>“那可不行，我亲爱的欧比旺”，灰白头发湛蓝眼睛的恶魔附身，宽阔的袍子落在欧比旺赤裸发抖的身体上，西斯身体很暖，他竟然萌生出想在他怀里多停留一会的下流想法。与奎刚一样厚实的大手抚过他粉色的乳头，滑过柔软的小腹，轻轻揉捏着他的阴茎，那里已经什么都射不出来了，“你看看你，这么美味，这么可口，真难相信我竟然是第一个品尝你的人。” 他揉了揉欧比旺的阴唇，哪里确实红肿得一碰就开始颤抖。湿滑的手指在后穴打转，“呀，这里还有一个小洞可以用。” </p><p>“不要伤害我….别进那里，我，我我可以给你口交，别是那里，进不去的，求求你了……”欧比旺再一次被指奸得勃起，这还只是一根手指。西斯的手指粗大，指节破开肉环伸向他的肠道。“哦看看你这里，也是粉色的，正紧紧地吸着我呢。” 他伸进两根手指，轻易找到了他前列腺的位置，缓慢揉搓着。欧比旺感到自己的后面满得不行，一股异样的快感从尾椎升起，电流顺着肌肉蔓延到手指，脚趾，发梢。他又要到了，他大声呻吟着，准备迎接他第一次前列腺高潮。</p><p>但是男人停下来，“我想听你叫我师父，我亲爱的漂亮学徒。”他粘着欧比旺肠液的手指缓慢缠绕上他的学徒辫，猛地收紧，将欧比旺拽向自己的胸口。手掌沿小臂上下爱抚，所到之处都是快乐的颤抖，“叫我师父，我就给你你想要的。”手指缓慢地围着穴口画圈，欧比旺想要，他就在一切快乐的边缘，只要他的手指能再一次进入自己，他一定会再一次射精，他想让背后的男人狠狠地操自己的后穴，前面的小洞再次一张一合流出微咸的液体，无声地哭泣。他想奎刚大师，他想念他身上干燥的泥土气味，想要回到夏天的明亮清晨和他再次饮茶，他想要甜沙饼，酥脆的甜味和充满香气的坚果。</p><p>“我让你叫我师父！你个淫荡的学徒！你以为你的那个光明面的师父还会要你吗，在你身上的每个洞里都装满西斯的精液之后？看看你饥渴的模样，你的下面正喷着水想让我操你，放弃你可笑的尊严吧，看看你自己。”他居然用原力让欧比旺与自己通感，欧比旺看到了自己，金色的头发夹着沙子变得脏兮兮，只有嘴唇依然鲜红饱满，等待男人去采偈，嘴角糊满了口水，整张脸都变得湿滑，肮脏。他赤身裸体，白皙的身体在西斯黑色长袍的印衬下格外刺眼，像一块白嫩的鱼肉，等着利刃毫无阻碍地刺入。他下面的两个小洞又红又肿，滋滋冒水，喘息着，他的身体已经彻底服从了强大的男人，他想要，他想要男人的粗大阴茎，他要用嘴含着，用身上每一个洞都好好含着，他会用什么东西堵住自己，留住西斯射进去的精液，带着它们直到自己怀孕生下一个又一个的小西斯，在怀孕和被操弄之中度过剩下的所有时间。</p><p>“师父！师父! 操我吧！求您狠狠地干我！” 欧比旺大喊，他感到后穴被猛地进入，破开肉壁，顶到最深处的，隐秘的肠壁。他被使用，被占有，如此充盈，如此幸福。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>酒瓶被停住，被另一个人捡起。</p><p>“哦这么细的东西就能满足你了么我亲爱的欧比旺。” 那个酷似奎刚的西斯笑着，眼角露出细纹。他看上去和奎刚简直一样，但是更邪恶，甚至更有魅力。“我只是来拜访一下我的小朋友，没想到你让我看了这么多，真是受宠若惊。” 欧比旺身上只挂着一件灰色的薄袍子，下摆勉强盖住大腿根，还能看到布纹下透露出阴茎的形状。他知道他将要得到什么，他的身体已经有些兴奋了，但是奎刚大师还在隔壁，不不，他至少不能……</p><p>“如果你想要，你要自己来拿。”西斯坐到他的沙发上，掀开袍子下摆，露出张开的粗壮大腿，指了指裤裆里还没勃起就已经相当可观的性器。</p><p>就这么一次，以后再也不会了。我可以回到光明面，光明面才是正确的，好的。他跪在西斯腿间，脱下自己最后一件蔽身的袍子，解开西斯的裤子。他只能含住头部，但是他已经无师自通地学会用手揉搓囊袋和没含进去的柱身。他仰着头，用湿漉漉的绿眼睛仰视着西斯，舌尖舔弄着头部，男人满意地拍拍他的脸。再次吃进去的时候他想，不知道奎刚大师的性器是否也是这样粗壮，我是否也可以一样地取悦他？海浪冲刷着沙滩，什么痕迹也不会留下。</p><p>他跪在沙发上，臀部抬高，只留龟头含在两片阴唇间，再坐下，臀瓣轻轻搭在阴囊上，阴唇被分得很大，很开，把柱身紧紧包裹。他手扶在西斯的肩膀上，仿佛拥抱着奎刚；西斯含住他的乳头，恍若是奎刚落在他胸前的亲吻；他被西斯占有使用，仿佛拥有着自己的大师。西斯手指伸进了他刚刚被自己玩弄过的后穴，指尖立刻被高热的肠壁吸进去，激烈地渴望。西斯够到了他后穴的敏感点，两根手指撑开，交替着按压他的前列腺。欧比旺捂住自己的嘴，他不想让奎刚听到自己淫荡放肆的叫喊，至少在奎刚心里，他希望自己还是那个略带忧愁的青年。</p><p>西斯略微不满，他起身托住欧比旺的小屁股，上下掂弄，让自己的性器进得更深，更凶猛。阴茎直指阴道深处，欧比旺不得不双手环抱住西斯的脖子。西斯双手扒开他的臀瓣，指奸他的后穴，描绘他小穴的湿润边缘。双手整个将他的臀部包住，肉从指缝间溢出，被尽情把玩，到他整个小屁股变得红扑扑，逼出他大声的呻吟。</p><p>欧比旺已经被干得神志不清，嘴里只能叫喊着，师傅，更多，还要。只剩双腿还夹着西斯的腰不放开。他两个小穴被干得合不拢，白色的精液绕过臀部滴落，两片阴唇再次红肿到滴血，穴口无法合拢，甚至可以窥到红艳的内壁。</p><p>西斯终于被榨干了体力，他已经盯上这个漂亮的金发小学徒12年了，他日夜惦记着品尝这个柔软得像奶油一样的小绝地，把他变成自己的。终于到了他毕业了，可以收获的日子，还可以让那位绝地的心狠狠地破碎。</p><p>他用袍子包着被喂饱的绝地，裹挟着黑色的海浪又离开了。</p><p> </p><p>隔壁房间，在友人离开后，奎刚独自在屋里做了很久。他失去过一个学徒，因为自己无法看见；这次他又失去了他最爱的学徒，因为自己无法说出。他怅然地凝望着粘稠的风，从中似乎可以嗅到年轻的欧比旺在圣殿残留的气息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 3p番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3p 射尿</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>欧比旺站在一片由碎石组成的狼藉中间，空气潮湿，海浪汹涌。这不是他的本意。他只是想要得到快乐，想要每个人都得到幸福。</p><p>这是欧比旺第一次同时面对来自黑暗和光明的两位奎刚大师，他们仿佛两颗围绕生命原力旋转的行星，相互排斥，相互吸引。他不是很喜欢那个西斯，但是他也曾经给了他那么多的快乐。他喜欢着奎刚大师，他不想让奎刚因为自己承受这么多的悲泣。这不是他想要的，他可以不要快乐，他可以不使用原力了，他只想要生命中重要的两个男人不再悲伤。</p><p>两个原力大师对峙着，红色和绿色的光影碰撞。他们连招式都那么相似。他们本就不该同时诞生，本就不该相遇。都是因为欧比旺，对这个学徒的偏执的爱让他们不得不相遇。水汽在空气中凝结，划过他们的脸颊，无声地滴落在静默的沙滩上。</p><p>他小心翼翼地开口，“也许我们可以停下来，交流。”多么愚蠢，要两个相生相克的原力大师，坐下来心平气和地交流，他在旁边煮茶么？</p><p>但原力停止了波动，流动的海风也因为时间的停滞而放缓了呼吸。</p><p>“好主意我亲爱的padawan”，西斯说到，“我们，你，我，还有那个绝地。”</p><p>奎刚抱剑不语。但欧比旺知道那个西斯在暗示什么，他的师父，照顾他12年的师父在思考什么。</p><p>奎刚大师那么温柔，他是那么温暖，仿佛一棵挺拔的白杨树，他遮蔽着自己，呵护着，爱着自己，直到树叶落下，堆满山坡。</p><p>而西斯是贪得无厌的猛兽，他日夜缠绕自己，但是他让他得到了从来没有的快乐，他把自己当作一个真正的男人，他让自己的原力更加敏锐，成为更加强大的武士。</p><p>现在他正在被两股力量包围，如此温暖，又如此冰冷。他要溺死在无边的快乐中了。他被两个武士夹在中间，连风都无法夺走他的热量。四只大手围绕着自己，把自己周身的衣物一件件除去，照顾着每一个敏感点，乳首，臀部，阴茎，腋下柔嫩的皮肤。但是他们都默契地没有碰自己下面的小洞，那里依然紧张干涩。</p><p>他闭眼与他们亲吻，舌头探入口腔，滑过牙齿，嘴唇相触，柔软，湿润，温暖，是他的师父奎刚。而充满掠夺气息的，牙齿咬住嘴唇，舌头舔过整个口腔，用力得仿佛要吞下他的，是那位西斯。粗糙干燥的手指描绘后穴的形状，在肉缝表面轻抚，揉搓他的阴茎，欧比旺的身体已经习惯了承受巨大性器的侵犯与使用，他很快就湿了，奎刚的亲吻让他双腿颤抖，西斯轻轻推动他的后背，三个人一起躺倒在沙滩上。</p><p>气息，奎刚的气息，西斯的气息，他自己的吐息，阴茎的前液，小穴开合间分泌的爱液，潮湿的，微腥的，柔和的。他跪在沙子上，奎刚正在拥抱着自己，他的性器第一次没入自己的身体，这感觉太好了，他拥有着奎刚，奎刚也拥有着他。欧比旺的阴道正温和地吮吸着奎刚的阴茎，身体深处带来奇妙的震颤，宫口甚至激动地微张着，淫乱地亲吻龟头，期盼奎刚的精液。他的肉壁依然艰难地容纳着奎刚，那里几乎就是奎刚的形状了，因为肖想已久的人的到来它激动得痉挛着。他感觉得到奎刚硕大的饱满的龟头，阴茎突出的血管蹭得内壁发热，随着奎刚的沉重呼吸而跳动。而他的后穴同样充实，那里含着另一根勃发的性器。他甚至不需要扩张，龟头顶入臀缝，中间的小洞自觉地张开，肌肉放松，一点，一点，从龟头到柱身，到底端的阴囊，全部地，好好地吃进去。两根凶器隔着薄薄的肉壁开始律动，欧比旺发出哭喊，这太多了，他仿佛飘在空中，用别样的视角凝视着自己，看着自己是如何被两个眉梢都带着悲切的男人疼爱着，占有者。<br/>“欧比旺，我的欧比旺。”奎刚呢喃着，挺动着腰与他亲吻，手捧着他的脸颊，抚摸他已经长长的金色头发。他动得太快了，西斯进得也太深了，肠壁被撑大，自己开始分泌出湿滑的肠液，和着西斯的体液，在每一次抽插中被带出，打湿整个臀部。他感到自己的小腹要被得变形，他伸手向下，按压自己的小腹，指尖碰到的只是自己被淫液打湿的毛发，奎刚抓着他的手继续向下，那里，是疯狂进出的性器，又快又重地钉进自己的身体里，狠狠地碾过肉壁，摩操得阴唇发胀，引出欧比旺沉溺的呻吟。</p><p>西斯把着他的腰，在奎刚抽出的间隙狠狠顶入，他抓着欧比旺的两只手腕，让他无法控制自己的重量，只能将自己依附于屁股里夹着的两根肉棒。他满意地喘息，看着欧比旺的肛口红肿不堪，泛着晶莹的水光，鲜红的肠壁在每一次阴茎离开的时候都紧紧地挽留，跟着抽离的阴茎被带出，穴口被操得外翻，贪得无厌地在下一次阴茎到来的时候夹紧。他附身咬在欧比旺的肩膀上，后颈上，一次次地烙下他的印记。沉溺情欲的大脑把每一丝疼痛都统统翻译为快乐，被奎刚结实的腹部不断磨蹭的阴茎射了一次又一次，他感到两个男人的阴茎进得太深了，囊袋把自己的大腿和屁股拍得通红，随着自己的渐渐瘫软，穴口开始更加饥渴地想要更多，更深，恨不得把阴囊也吃进去，紧紧地裹住不让离开。两根阴茎不断的蹭着内壁脆弱的肌肉，似乎顶撞着他体内脆弱的小口，逼它张开，逼他尖叫。</p><p>在被抱起悬空的时候，他尖叫着夹紧奎刚的腰，手臂向后摸着西斯的大腿让自己不要被两根巨大的性器顶穿。“嘘…放松，my padawan，放松。”西斯吐露蛊惑的语句，抚过他敏感的乳尖，在腋下和侧腰打转，抚摸粉红的皮肤。欧比旺上身无力地倚着西斯，膝窝被奎刚抬起，纤长的小腿随着顶弄而摆动，有什么东西要崩裂了。他被进入得更深，被完全掌控在两个男人中间，他与他们如此亲密，如此完整，仿佛整个宇宙间的原力都因此汇聚，漫天星河为此而落入湖海，巨大的岩石被水流粉碎成沙砾。他的肩膀被扣住，臀部被扒开，穴口被带得更开，但是依然被充满着。他的屁股里永远都含着至少一根阴茎，层层快感累积，体内脆弱的肌肉再也无法夹紧，他长着嘴，带着气音喘息，朦胧的绿眼睛上翻，他痉挛着，颤抖着，尿液一波一波地从阴茎冒出，在微凉的精液终于填满自己每一个小洞的时候，他感到自己如此快乐，如此完整，他看到了原力的纽带在三个人中间形成，每一次呼吸，每一次高潮，每一次忧伤和痛苦，被理解，被容纳，被治愈。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺在圣殿醒来，身上的衣袍散发着干燥的气息，是奎刚的味道。他深深埋进布料，呼吸着。西斯离开了，或者说，消失了，仿佛从来没有来过。是奎刚金，一直都是奎刚，他的师父，他的朋友，他的爱人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>